Darwin Watterson
Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson lll is one of the main characters in The Amazing World of Gumball and the main protagonist in The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie and The Powerpuff Girls Crossover. He used to be Gumball's pet goldfish, until one day he started to grow legs, speak, and eat other foods that are not fish flakes, and became Gumball's loyal friend. When Unicron made a deal with his older brother, he merges him with Carrie into Cyclonus. Appearance Darwin is a goldfish with legs. His goldfish-shaped head takes up his entire body, with his fins and legs hanging down from it. He has retained his goldfish tail and fins, the latter of which he now uses as arms and hands. His legs are much longer than his body, ending with plain feet matching the color and texture of the rest of his body. Usually, though, he covers them with green and white sneakers. A common misconception is that he also wears a black shirt, but that is actually just a shadow casted by his big head. Darwin apparently has thick coatings of blubber, making him resistant to pain. The blubber's radius is about the length of Gumball's arm, as shown in The DVD, where Gumball had to sink his whole arm into Darwin's head just to reach his cheekbone. Darwin is shown naked in The Meddler without his shoes, but his feet are censored for some strange reason. Though his feet are shown in The Goons, they were shown uncensored. Personality Due to his sudden entrance into the world, his world view is somewhat skewed and naive. He has trouble understanding many situations. Often people have to point out his misconceptions and faults, such as the time he didn't understand dates and the time when he used a DVD as a pizza cutter. He also has poor memory, likely based on the misconception that fish have a memory of only three seconds. To him, basic spelling is complex, and the only four numbers he knows are 7, 5, 2, and 9. Also, in The Mystery, he fails to remember anything he did the day before, while all of his other classmates remembered clearly. Despite having legs and human-like abilities such as breathing air and eating normal food, Darwin still sleeps in his fishbowl; however, because he has grown in size, he is rather squished in the fish bowl and takes the shape of it. He also still seems to like fish flakes, as he took a snack break with some fish flakes when the house was flooded in The Responsible. He has been shown that he likes to eat a lot. He particularly likes fish flakes, but he is also fond of cookies, chips, and ice cream. Throughout the series, Darwin has referred to Mr. and Mrs. Watterson as "Mrs. Mom" and "Mr. Dad". Whether this is because he shows more respect for them than a child would, or just the fact that he has a slight questionality of them as his "parents" is anyone's guess. Darwin falls in love at first sight with anything that wears a pretty dress. An example of that would be in The Dress, where he saw Gumball in a dress and completely fell in love, thinking he was a girl. At that time, he was so in love that he said to the "girl": "I love you", and a photo of him trying to kiss "her" was shown. When the dress later fell onto a fire hydrant, Darwin then fell in love with it. Darwin tends to follow Gumball's advice and suggestions, despite them being stupid and childish. More often than not, Gumball is not a very good influence on Darwin. Hilariously, Darwin appears to be somewhat of a ladies' man. He is chosen by Masami to be her "boyfriend", and got a kiss on the cheek from Rachel, who is an upperclassman. 'The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie' Relationships Gumball Darwin sees Gumball as his mentor, for some odd reason. He's willing to listen and do just about anything for his brother. Although he doesnt attempt to help Gumball when he's being bullied he was willing to protect him at all costs. In "The Picnic" even after being scolded by Gumball, he still helped his brother and fought off the monsters. Darwin loves his brother to the end, literally in "The End". Anais Darwin may not like Anais as much as he likes Gumball, but he definitely understands her. When Gumball's in trouble, Anais is the first one he runs to. Darwin also convinced Gumball to help Anais when her doll was stolen in "The Quest". Darwin despite butting heads with her intelligence from time to time, loves her as well. Nicole Darwin doesn't talk to Nicole that often, but he does in fact care for her. He at least mentioned helping her when both him and Gumball believed she was being attacked by dog. He even acts polite and calls her 'Mrs. Mom', showing that he loves and respects her. Richard Darwin looks up to his father a lot, and hates seeing him hurt. Possibly because they connect on a stupid level, but they bonded a lot in "The Goons". In "The Wand" he feared his dad would be depressed if he found out magic was a myth, and in "The Prank" he voiced his concern when Gumball had taken the prank too far. Darwin loves Richard possibly the most. Rachel ' ' Darwin tells her that the party is not ruined, since the underclassmen are her friends and he will personally clean up the entire house. Rachel doubts him for a moment, but when Darwin reassures her, she feels better about the party. Darwin had been cleaning up the house as promised. Rachel is very grateful and asks Darwin why he doesn't have a girlfriend. When Darwin states that he does not see the point of one, Rachel shows him and kisses him on the cheek, causing him to faint. Carrie He's in love in her.he save Carrie from getting shocked by Unicron. They becoming a closer couple. Through high school they stayed together and had the second most stable relationship in the school, right after Penny and Gumball's. They would later go onto be married and have kids of their own who would have adventures and loves of their own as time passed on… Although nobody ever really understood how that happened exactly, no one questioned it just as no one questioned Darwin's sudden legs and arms and ability to breath air and talk. Carrie's the reason how Darwin unlocked his true potential. Rocky Tina Rex Miss Simian Mr. Small Dexter Blossom Bubbles Buttercup Stimpy Tron Mordecai Rigby Sensei Wu Stormfly Finn Enemies Mojo Jojo HIM Ren Sebastian Longquin Clu The Great Devourer Ever since The Great Devourer ate Gumball he wouldn't stop crying but then he got over it when he was given the moment to defeat The Great Devourer and get Gumball back. Alduin Lord Garmadon Moe Howard Category:Heroes Category:TAWOG Character Category:Wattersons Category:TAWOG Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:User Category:Pet Category:Dancer Category:Gumball's Team Category:Young Autobot's Team Category:Team of Heroes Category:Heros Category:Protagonist Category:Leonard's Team